The Difference
by Pick 'n' mix
Summary: L/Misa. Even the smallest difference is crucial as a lover.


**Disclaimer: **DN not mine, yadda yadda yadda. Haven't uploaded in so long don't know if we still need these.

* * *

She barely dared to breathe when she stepped timidly _(was this really her? Timid?) _over the doorway, into the darkened room where the only light emitted was from the dozen television screens, each playing out something different, and the laptop humming quietly beside _him._ She _tap-tap_'d her way over to him softly, stopping a few inches away from his back, and hesitating just the briefest moment before wrapping her arms around him _(just like she did with Light – no wait, don't think about that)_.

She felt him stiffen. "Misa-san?"

She pressed her face against his neck, feeling the prickly hair and hot skin under her cheek, surprising her. Well, obviously she'd known that he was human, and would be warm, but somehow she'd always assumed that his cool, logical sense would somehow transfer to his body temperature as well. She spoke into his skin, muffling the already weak words. "L-light is out again. And tonight, Misa thought… Misa thought, if Light was out, loving somebody else… then Misa can love someone else too."

He didn't relax any, but he didn't pry her off either. He just sat there - she just _knew -_ with his blank, analysing face, checking for any holes in her answer and her motives, and suddenly it seemed very important to convince him that she was pure, her intentions were pure, and that she was no second Kira or anything – tonight, she was just Misa Amane, and she wanted someone to love. The possibility of someone loving her back.

Her mind asked her if _L_, of all people, was more possible of this than Light – but then, she rationed (and you'd think she'd be sick of this already, it was _all _people around here did; too much thinking with the mind and none at all with the heart) that L was indefinitely more safe. Even if he would not love her, he would not –

_Use me._

How she regretted those words.

She slipped around in front of him, getting a glimpse of his dark, curious eyes before shutting her own and bending down to kiss him lightly. A kiss meant to persuade, to convince, to encourage – yet he gave no response. She'd chosen the most sugary-pink, sweetest lip-gloss that she'd owned, and as she drew back she saw the faint imprint of it upon Ryuuzaki's mouth. He kept inquisitive eyes upon her as he licked it away; she felt a jolt at the sight of his long, pink tongue. His face was thoughtful. "You planned this." He continued, seeing the expression she bore. "You normally wear a red lipstick. And the perfume you are wearing now – it is lighter, and sweeter."

And she knew then, she had done the right thing – when had Light ever noticed what she wore?

He gazed at her contemplatively for a long while, and she had to squeeze the fabric of her dress between fingertips to stop squirming. Eventually, he spoke, his voice a little huskier than normal. "…I am… childish. I do not like losing. I will not like losing you to Light again."

She sort of had to smile at that, because possessive Ryuuzaki hadn't been what she pictured, but it was acceptable. _More_ than acceptable, really, after the ice-cold treatment from Light. And then Ryuuzaki's hands were reaching up, to clasp her face so gently - warm hands, the pads of his fingers just a little rough – and drew her down nearer to him, and as she followed she had to wonder in her mind, _Has he been laid yet? Has he ever kissed anyone? Surely, he can't have, keeping himself in secret for so long. _And she found out; his kiss was soft and slightly sloppy, he had difficulty in keeping a steady pace until she took over. She wanted to laugh as she sucked on Ryuuzaki's bottom lip, because the thought of her teaching something to _L_ was beyond thinking. And the way he froze up when she slipped her tongue past his lips made her think that she had a _lot_ to teach him, and it was amazing to think that she had some _control_ over this. Having control was so foreign to her, and god, he tasted of coffee, and pure, granulated sugar and… candy floss?

She was left with one coherent thought before it got swept away, because Ryuuzaki was really getting the hang of this and was kissing her back with doubled vigour: _It'll be nice, to have a boyfriend that doesn't fight with me for mirror space._

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
